


The life at the tip of your tongue

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation? Kinda?, The pull of the universe, Trolls only mentioned, alternative universe, memories of a past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: Rose and Dave and Jade and John live pretty normal lives, with their normal belief in human godly figures.They pass by each other in a whim of fate.They've never met each other.





	The life at the tip of your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift for the 413 exchange and I also wanted to post it so here you go!

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re waiting for your sister to stop hard lesbianing crushing on Kanaya Maryam.   
  
Isn’t she like, a holy virgin or whatever? You’re a child of the internet so you’d be fine with your sister thirsting after any fictional female character, but you gotta draw the line somewhere and that where is at religious characters.   
  
She pops out a lollipop, like you’re not right there honestly, what the fuck.   
  
“What the fuck Rose” you ask.   
  
“I have no idea what you mean, I’m just admiring the skill of the artist in reflecting Dolorosa’s pain at the lose of her kin.”   
  
“You don’t know the fucking artist name, you haven’t even looked at the inscription, he probably was some-“   
  
“She,” she answers popping the lollipop right back, “was one of the artist that brought a new light to Kanaya’s personal quests.”   
  
She got you there. You don’t know shit about the birthing goddess. And you know even less about her branch of artistry.   
  
You’re just kinda pissy, you’re not sure why.   
  
You stare for a second at the tiny human child Kanaya’s holding. You don’t know why you used the word “human” there, like for a second your brain froze and what, expected a giant cockroach in her arms? Sure, cool.   
  
The baby looks angry of course. Pissy fucker is always mad about something in every single piece of art you’ve seen in this museum.   
  
That makes you smirk. You feel that pissy fucker right now.   
  
There’s ruckus at the other end of the hallway. Two kids are dragging their dad somewhere. They both had dark unruly hair and some buckteeth you can see from here.   
  
You don’t know them.   
  
You get angrier, seriously what the fuck are you channeling Mister Vantas himself in this day, in this exact museum, where are the press, they should be covering the second coming, it is you, Dave Strider, and you’ve come back to the world to bring sick beats and a new ruling, get bent mortals.   
  
“Dave,” oh apparently you were rambling. Yeah you do that, “you know you can say hi to these kids if it upsets you this much.”   
  
“What do I look like, some kind of villager who starts speaking with whoever he sees crossing the street? Ma’am, I’m interaction-starved, I can only speak to my goats in daddy’s old farm and I currently have three hundred different diseases cause I don’t believe in this modern medicine witchcraft.”   
  
“You’re being rude”   
  
“I’m speaking the truth, that’s it.”   
  
She doesn’t even spare a glance at you. So she’s angry about something too. Probably not getting the second coming of the most mommy kink persona in the whole world.   
  
Damn, burn.   
  
“So you wanna birth the second wave of humanity huh”   
  
“My loins are shaking, I don’t think they can take this anticipation for long”   
  
“Yours and mine both, sister”   
  
You sneak a glance at the other pair of kids cause what if you’re curious ok.   
  
You caught the girl staring back at you. She can’t know you’re looking at her, but she’s staring with such intensity, damn, they really gotta be from some lost town out there. Or you’re that hot. Both options are possible.   
  
There’s a chill going down your spine, you hide it like a pro, but c’mon body, yeah she’s hot but what the fuck.   
  
“Jade!”   
  
The other kid is calling her. She snaps out of her trance and smiles at who has to be her brother, it’s impossible for two people to be so alike and not be related.   
  
Huh.   
  
“We’re like parallels, aren’t we”   
  
Rose does look at you, raising an eyebrow and everything.   
  
“They’re two siblings, boy and girl, god bless america and the perfect system of gender binarism by which we stand”   
  
“Obviously”   
  
“Obviously, and they’re here with their dad. Where’s mom, by the way”   
  
“No idea. I’m positive she’ll find us, eventually.”   
  
“Yeah”   
  
They’re walking away. Fuck, you kinda wanna run after them. What is this. Are you channeling the Vantas dude again, is this your fate, your destiny, are they destined to save the world with you, providing that needed down to earth point of view while your sis and you are being elitists fucks?   
  
God bless america (x2) and your social anxiety because otherwise you may have ran after them.   
  
Rose is staring now. The kids are staring. Everyone is staring at each other and you either break down in some hot make outs or sick rhymes soon, whatever floats their boat.   
  
You almost feel like a ringing in your head, as if it were hidden under layers and layers of brain matter and migraines.    
  
An echo of something, of other worlds, of battles and love and tears.   
  
Dolorosa’s skin from the portrait you were looking at seconds ago lights up slightly.   
  
No one else notices and you would never tell anyone, but in this moment of time, you’re positive it’s  _ glowing _ .   
  
Their dad calls them. They do a double take and decide to wave at you. You wave back, at a lost of what to do.   
  
The moment is lost, and you go back to reality. The portrait is completely normal, no hidden led lights or anything.   
  
“They seem nice” says Rose. She sounds out of breath.   
  
“Yeah, they do” You too. Your heart is racing.   
  
You look at the portrait, at the virgin Maryam, at the angry baby.   
  
You feel like you could stay like this, like there’s a normal life, full of jokes, and portraits and whatever the fuck is there in a regular existence.   
  
You have a very akin sense of time, and it’s not stoping for you to have a little existencial crisis over some kids and paint that lights up.   
  
You never have time and at the same time, you have all time, all of it.   
  
You can’t stand this anymore.   
  
You turn tail and run after them.   
  
Rose is running with you.   
  
Anxiety be damned.   
  
They’re running, they’re running towards you too.   
  
And you touch, you crash, you tumble to the ground like you’ve been centuries apart and these were the most important people of your life.   
  
In that moment.   
  
Everything made sense.


End file.
